


Of Blue Books and Red Triangles

by LittleBlueButler (theatricalartist)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Kind of writing as i go, M/M, Reverse Falls, The gleefuls are adults, human journals - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/LittleBlueButler
Summary: William is utterly alone at the Gleeful manor, until someone not from this dimension is also takes up residence there.





	

The heated panting of parted lips filled the room. Sweat and sex hung heavily in the room’s air.A watery aqua eye met cold cerulean ones.A gloved hand grazed Will's cheek gently, "Don't cry now." 

Will trembled under the touch. His blue hair falling to cover his one remaining eye. His shoulders began to shake as he cried. He bit his bottom lip hard to try and stifle the cries.

"I asked you to stop William, do not make me repeat myself again." Dipper's voice was a deep threatening growl. His hand clenched itself into a tight fist as he tapped his foot, losing patience. "Stop. It. Now." 

Will hiccupped over his sobs as he tried to make them stop. But it was no use as they bubbled out of him. His milky skin lightly dotted with bruises and blood. He couldn't stop them. 

Dipper inhaled deeply, raising an open palm to Will, and struck the lesser demon across the face. With a short cry Will cowered in the floor holding his cheek. He looked up at Dipper who was already redressing. 

"Master," Will whimpered from the floor, "If we could maybe...if you don't have to go now." 

"William, you of all people, should know that you are simply something to do and nothing else. Now if you feel the need to tend to an urge please do it in your room and do not come out until we call you." He adjusted his amulet that held his cape in place. With a curt nod at nothing in particular he exited the room in a sweeping motion. 

Will sat nude on the floor of the room, his legs pulled close to his body. A streak of blood running out of a bite wound. He reached a hand up and pinched the injury as closed as he could get it with less than stellar results. 

"William!" Mabel's shrill voice shouted for him. Will hurriedly stood to his feet dressing as fast as he could manage. The door swung open just as Will pulled his tail coat on. 

“Yes Master,” Will stammered as he fixed his clothing to be a little straighter. She stood in the door way her hands crossed over her chest. Her bottom lip jutted out to the side as she glared at the demon. 

“What are you doing in here?” She scanned the room with her eyes, “Where is Dipper?” 

“H-He told me to clean up for-for him,” Will avoided looking her in the eyes, his falling onto the floor in front of him. 

“Well stop that, come with me.” Mabel gestured for Will to follow behind her. He stood to his feet shakily, he still ached but he knew better than to say anything. 

Mabel led him out of the room, down the hall to the sitting room. Crossing her legs she sat in one of the ornate chairs in the room. 

“Wh-What do you ne-need me to do?” Will struggled to get out. His hands absent mindedly fiddled with the bottom of his coat. His eye running around the room scanning it for potential dangers. 

“I need you to sit down and shut up,” Mabel released a deep sigh. Will did as he was told kneeling on the ground next to her in silence. Mabel tapped her nail impatiently on her knee. 

Ford and Dipper entered the room not long after. Dipper’s eyes fell over his sisters, then to Will’s before he sat down himself in a chair nearly identical to his sister’s. 

Ford didn’t sit, he stopped in the middle of the room and reached into his coat, “Here.” He threw a bound package onto Dipper’s lap. Dipper took it into his hands and peeled back the paper exposing a bound Journal 2. 

Mabel’s face contorted into rage, “Where’s mine! You know I’m more advanced than Mason could ever hope to be!” 

“And if I’m remembering correctly you’re also the one who injured the last gift I gave the two of you to share.” Ford’s voice was malice and cold. 

Mabel sucked in air through her teeth quickly clearly annoyed. Will’s eye quickly darted to her, full of worry and fear. His hands trembled a little as tiny tears lined the edge of his one remaining eye. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Dipper told Ford, his voice quiet. He ran his fingers along the edge of the book. 

“Be careful with it,” Ford headed out the room, “He’s crafty.” The door closed behind him. Mabel reached over and ripped the book out of Dipper’s hands. 

“That’s mine Mabel!” Dipper shouted. Mabel waved him off as she undid the bindings on the book. 

“Ooo, possession incantation,” Mabel grinned widely, “But one time use only… that’s such a shame…” Dipper reached to take the book out of her hands but she simply turned her back to him. “Oh, look here Will, there’s a page on you in here.” She waved the book in the dream demon’s face before turning around again. Dipper tried to grab it once again but Mabel put her hand out to hold him at bay. 

“Oh!” She pointed to a page, “These look like fun. We should test some of these out.” She finally handed the book over to Dipper. 

“Unreliable temporary spells that will probably fail you.” Dipper repeated, “Does that really sound fun to you?” 

“We could test them on Will,” Mabel cooed into Dipper’s ear, “Unless you aren’t man enough to do it. I mean you are just a little boy, aren’t you?” She teased as she squeezed his shoulders tightly. 

“I’m 23 the same as you, and you know it!” Dipper snapped. 

“Well you sure do act like a child, Brother.” Mabel teased again, “A spineless wormy little child.” She poked him hard in the chest, “A queer little spineless child.” 

Dipper shoved her away from him hard, “Leave me alone.” 

Mabel snickered, “Oh so you aren’t going to participate? I mean, I’m going to do it one way or another, but with you complying it’ll be much more fun.” 

“Will,” Dipper ordered, “Let’s go.” Will stood to his feet. Mabel shook her head at him. “Well,” Dipper glared, “You wanted to test these out, didn’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Zwei is owned by Elentori, and is a member of their human journal AU I highly encourage you to check them out.


End file.
